Samantha
by ShadowAngelLeiter
Summary: Ben's older sister Samantha seems to be normal and perfect. But is she really what she seems?
1. The Sentencing

**NOTE: **Okay, I'm changing my chapters to better fit my new plot. (By the way, I had come up with the name of Ben's mom BEFORE it was known.)

Disclaimer: I do not and probably never will own Ben 10.

Ch. 1: The sentencing

Sandra Tennyson walked up the stairs of her home to the second story. Sandra is in her mid-30's, has straight shoulder-length brown hair, and blue-green eyes. She's wearing a light pink t-shirt and a pink skirt. Anyway, when she reached the top of the stairs, she headed straight for the second room on the right, and knocked. Loudly. However, she didn't get an answer. She knocked on the door again, only harder. "Samantha, open your door for goodness sake!" she yelled, still pounding on the door.

"I'm coming already, you don't have to yell," answered a calm, and bored, female voice. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a sixteen-year-old girl, Samantha Tennyson. "I think they could here you in Japan," she commented sarcastically to her mother. Now, Samantha looks nothing like her mother. First of all, she was wearing a loose-fitting black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black socks. Also, unlike her mother, her hair is long, reaching to her mid-back. At this moment she's just wearing it down and it looks a little messy, indicating that she had been lying down. Her hair, unlike Sandra's, isn't brown, it's brown-blond, and it's wavy and thick, not straight. Samantha's eyes are light brown. However, their differences are understandable. That's because Samantha isn't really Jacqueline's daughter, the Tennysons adopted her when she was five. "So what do you want?" she asked, leaning against the doorway.

"What were you doing in there?" her mother asked.

"Playing Kingdom Hearts Two," she replied.

"Again?" Jacqueline asked," Didn't you beat that twice already this summer?"

"Uh….yeah, I just don't have anything to do," she answered. "_Uh-oh,"_she thought,"_ I don't like where this is heading (1)."_

"Alright, that's it, young lady," Jacqueline said in a serious tone,"I'm not going to have you lounge about here all summer and do nothing. I'm calling your grandfather."

"Uh….why?" Samantha asked._ "I really don't like where this is going!"_

"You're going to join your brother on his camping trip with Grandpa and Gwen," her mother answered matter-of-factly.

"But-," she started.

"No buts," Mrs. Tennyson interrupted." Now go get packed. You'll be leaving in a few days. And no complaining." She then hurried back down the stairs. On her way down she heard Samantha slam the door shut angrily. Jacqueline sighed. _"Teenagers."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, that's the first chapter of my first story. I hope you liked it!

Notes

_(1)_ From now on, italics means thought.


	2. Discussion

Okay, here's the next chapter

Sorry I took so long to update! I had writer's block all summer and then I got back to school. So, once again, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: No matter how many stars I wish on, I do not own Ben 10.

Chapter 2

Discussion

"Just as this summer was getting good, Ms. Perfect has to come along and ruin it," ten-year-old Ben Tennyson complained. They were heading to a Los Angeles airport to pick Samantha up.

"Oh, come on Ben," Grandpa Max said," Samantha's not that bad."

"Oh, come on Grandpa," Ben replied somewhat mockingly." She's sixteen, takes college level classes, has an I.Q. of about 2000(1), is in great shape although she almost never exercises, is really nice, and really shy. She also is really, really boooooring." Ben drew out the last word in that sentence." She has no friends and spends all her time in her room doing God knows what. She's boring as he…"he began before Gwen hit him in the back of the head. Hard.

"Watch your language Ben," she reprimanded him. "Besides, the reason she's coming with us in the first place is because she spends all her time in her room. Isn't that right, Grandpa," she asked the old man.

"Yes Gwen," Max replied," that's exactly why she's coming. Besides Ben, if all your sister does is sit in her room all day, then she'll probably spend most of her time in the Rust Bucket."

"Guess your right," came Ben's glum reply,"but I still don't want to spend what's left of my summer around my perfect sister. I swear, sometimes I don't even think she's human."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"_has an I.Q. of about 2000_" This is obviously an exaggeration on Ben's part, but he may actually be right. You'll find out what I mean later

Okay, so this chapter is short. I'll try to make the next one longer. (Or the one after it, the next one might not need to be very long.) There is a bit of foreshadowing of information we'll all learn later! Please review and thank you for reading!


	3. Another Discussion

Okay, here's the next chapter

Okay, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I want to, I don't own Ben 10.

Ch. 3: Another Discussion

After several minutes Grandpa Max finally parked in the Los Angeles National Airport's parking lot. He then turned to Ben and Gwen. "Okay guys, there's one thing I need to tell you before we go in there."

"What's that?" Gwen inquired.

"Neither of you are to tell Samantha about the Omnitrix," he told them.

"Why?" Gwen asked. "After all, she's going to be with us for the rest of the summer."

"We don't need anymore people knowing about it, it'll just create more problems for all of us."

"But won't she notice it when I have to use it around her?" Ben asked his grandfather.

"If I know Samantha, which I do, she'll probably be spending most of her time in the R.V. or away from us, so that shouldn't be a problem," Grandpa Max replied. "Now, I want you both to promise me that you won't tell Samantha about the Omnitrix unless absolutely necessary, okay?"

"Okay," Ben and Gwen replied.

"Alright. Now, let's go and get Samantha."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Okay, this was a really short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. I hope you all review! Bye!


	4. Picking Up

Hi

I accidently deleted this chapter. Please wait a week or two for me to rewrite it. Sorry.


	5. I Can’t Shake The Feeling

Hi

Hi! Remember me? I'm finally updating my story. I'm sorry for taking so long! There was school, and summer homework, and writer's block, but now everything should be good. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and yes Jem, I'm a HUGE country music fan and Rascal Flatts is my favorite band. Anyways, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ben 10.

Ch. 5: I Can't Shake The Feeling

The Rust Bucket was traveling through L.A. on the way to the hotel the four were going to stay at. Gwen was sitting in the passenger's seat talking to Grandpa Max, both of them completely oblivious to anything else that was going on in the R.V. Not that anything was really even happening. Samantha was sitting at the table reading a large book. Ben was sitting across from her, head resting in his hands, staring out the window, and thinking. His sister glanced up from her book and was about to return to it when she noticed something that struck her as odd.

"_Hm,"_she thought as she stared at the Omnitrix," _I don't remember Ben having something like that on his wrist. When did he get that?"_ Out loud she said," Um, Ben?"

"What?" Ben asked in surprise after being pulled from his thoughts. He'd forgotten that she was sitting there.

"When did you get that?" She pointed at the Omnitrix.

Seeing what she was pointing at, Ben gave his usual story." What, this watch? Grandpa gave it to me earlier in the summer."

"Oh, okay," Samantha replied and then she seemingly returned to her book.

Ben returned his gaze back to the window." _Damn, she doesn't miss a thing, does she? She's already noticed the watch. It's going to be hard hiding the truth from her, she's too damn observant!"_ He sighed lightly. "_Why am I worrying myself? Grandpa's probably right; Samantha will probably spend so much time away from us that she'll never see me use it. But I just can't shake the feeling that she's already suspicious of it…"_

_--_

While Ben entertained thoughts of the Omnitrix, so did Samantha. "_Something about that watch is really bugging me. There's something weird about that thing, but what?"_ She sighed._" Aw, it's probably nothing. Besides, why am I worrying about a damn watch when I have much more important things to think about, like my mission?"_ Samantha glanced at the watch again. _"But I just can't shake the feeling that there's something familiar about that thing…"_

Ben and Samantha were both torn from their thoughts when the Rust Bucket suddenly stopped.

"Alright everyone," Grandpa Max announced," we're here."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hmm….wonder what Samantha finds so familiar about the Omnitrix? Guess you'll have to wait and see! Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter up within a few weeks. Please review! Bye!


End file.
